1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output system and an image output method for visually providing image data that are transmitted, for example, by a computer terminal.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, a system has been proposed wherein a host computer for editing images, an image processing apparatus for managing images, and a printer, such as a color copying machine, are connected together, and whereby PDL image data are transmitted by the host computer, via a network, to the image processing apparatus whereat they are translated, the resultant image data being transmitted thereafter to the color copying machine to be used to provide high quality images on paper, etc.
The functions of current color copying machines have been enhanced, double side copying and sorting/stapling functions, for example, now being provided for copying machines, and consequently, the procedures required of image processing apparatuses to control the printing processes performed by color copying machines have become complicated. In addition, the engine speeds of the copying machines have been increased compared with the speeds of the previous conventional color copying machines.
However, the following problems have arisen for the efficiency of the above prior art. Although the cost per sheet for color printing is high, printing failures at color copying machines occur frequently.
The translation of PDL image data and the transfer of the resultant image data to a color copying machine, tasks which are performed by an image processing apparatus, may not be performed rapidly enough to keep up with the sequential printing speed available with a color copying machine. In other words, during the printing of a plurality of sheets, the engine of a color copying machine may have to be halted temporarily to wait until data can be received from an image processing apparatus.
In this case, the color copying machine can not proceed to the execution of another process, and its work efficiency is very low.
In addition, if an operator is dissatisfied with the results of a printing run, image data must be re-transmitted by the host computer.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide an image output system and an image output method to resolve the above described problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image output system and an image output method for temporarily holding received image data and for outputting them after an output condition has been designated.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an image output system and an image output method for developing received image data, and for beginning to output the image data after an output condition has been designated.